


He's got a secret (Seth Edition)

by Splotcher



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is now his secret too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's got a secret (Seth Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine, no way no how…
> 
> Author Notes: Possibly the last of these...I had this last one pop in my head, thought I'd end on a good number. Companion pieces to Pretty... but set before.
> 
> ^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

It fills him with glee every time he turns the TV on. Dethklok Australia! Dethklok Australia!There’s rioting and murder in the streets, crime is at an all-time high…It will be just like home, pretty soon. No, it will be better! 

 

He lovingly traces the employee photo. It’s that boy Seth. Oh, but were he one of the scions of hell! But if he had been, it wouldn’t have worked out, he would have tried to usurp his position, and no sir, there was only one Master here.

 

Ah, but the boy makes him laugh. It’s too bad he missed the wedding. His pretty boy had been so pleased with it, so ready to regale him with all he missed…so sorry he hadn’t recorded it. They had fun that night...His pretty boy just loved the suffering of his bandmates, oh yes he did.

 

He giggles, tearing the photo apart piece by piece, eating it, tasting the spite, the selfishness, the heavy scent of greed and gluttony. Oh, but the boy is corrupt! He’ll do fine, just fine, tearing apart Australia, making it a new tourist destination for the discerning demon. And after Charles is done drinking his fill of the destruction, he’ll be hungry, and dear little Seth will be right there…and he can tell by the picture that he’ll taste absolutely _delicious_.

 

There is a knock on his door. He swallows the last bit of photo, makes himself presentable, and giggles once more before calling his guest in.

 

It is his pretty, pretty boy with the long black hair and the voice of dark angels…oh, but now he’s stirred with a different sort of hunger…

 

His lovely boy shuts the door, and wants to speak, but speaking can wait, yes it can.

 

Blood and death make him so _excited._


End file.
